New Problem From Edo Tensei
by syihanasiregar
Summary: FF ini aku buat setting waktu nya sebelum semua kejadian di Boruto The Movie. Jadi aku akan buat cerita ini seolah memang pernah terjadi dalam anime nya. Boruto, Mitsuki dan Sarada sudah menjadi Genin saat ini, mereka pun sudah menerima misi yang biasa dijalankan oleh para Genin, yakni mencari kucing yang hilang. Naruto masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya sebagai Hokage.
1. PROLOG

**PROLOG**

FF ini aku buat setting waktu nya sebelum semua kejadian di Boruto The Movie. Jadi aku akan buat cerita ini seolah memang pernah terjadi dalam anime nya.

Boruto, Mitsuki dan Sarada sudah menjadi Genin saat ini, mereka pun sudah menerima misi yang biasa dijalankan oleh para Genin, yakni mencari kucing yang hilang.

Naruto masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya sebagai Hokage.

Sasuke masih sama, menjelajahi dunia demi menebus seluruh dosa nya di masa lalu.

Konoha masih damai dan para penduduk desa lain pun sering berkunjung ke desa ini. Sebut saja para Kage, Kage yang paling sering berkunjung adalah Gaara, karena memang ia memiliki keluarga di Konoha.

Sedangkan masalah sendiri dimulai dari markas Orochimaru. Sebuah bencana besar akan terjadi karena Edo Tensei!.

Oke, part 1 nya akan segera keluar ya guys.

Syihan Siregar

30 Oktober 2017

Cerita ini juga saya publish di akun Wattpad saya : @syihan_asiregar


	2. 01 (Permulaan)

**#01 (Permulaan)**

Tok

Tok

Tok

Ketukan pintu di tengah malam itu membangunkan Hinata yang sedang tertidur. Ibu 2 anak itu pun membuka pintu depan. Dan ternyata Naruto baru pulang.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Selamat malam, Hinata." Naruto langsung masuk.

"Mau kubuatkan teh?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah terlalu lelah."

"Baik." Hinata lalu menutup dan mengunci pintu depan, kemudian ia masuk ke kamar dan melihat Naruto yang sudah tertidur pulas.

"Selamat malam, Naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata.

"Yosha!" Boruto berlari dengan cepat sambil memegang seekor kucing, meninggal kan, Konohamaru, Mitsuki dan Sarada yang berjalan santai.

"Si Boruto itu, dia sangat bersemangat, padahal kita baru saja menyelasaikan misi menangkap kucing yang hilang." Kata Mitsuki.

"Dia kan memang begitu, selalu bersikap bodoh." Ucap Sarada yang memancing tawa Konohamaru dan Mitsuki.

"Ini kucing mu." Ujar Boruto pada seorang gadis yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Konohamaru.

"Terima kasih, dimana anggota tim mu yang lain?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Mereka ada dibelakang." Boruto menunjuk ke arah belakang tanpa melihat ke belakang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Konohamaru.

"Terima kasih karena telah menemukan kucing ku." Kata gadis itu, Konohamaru kemudian tersenyum, gadis itu lalu pergi.

"Hei, Konohamaru-sensei, kau suka ya padanya?" Boruto menggoda Konohamaru sambil menyenggol-nyenggol badan guru nya itu.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau suka kan sama Sarada?" Konohamaru malah balik menggoda, dan perkataan nya membuat pipi Sarada memerah.

"Aku tidak bersikap begitu."

"Tapi kau suka kan?"

"Hahaha, akui saja lah, Boruto." Ucap Mitsuki.

"Pergi saja lah kau, Mitsuki!"

"Ayo pergi, Konohamaru-sensei, kita biarkan mereka kencan." Mitsuki semakin menggoda Boruto.

"Aaaa!! Enyah lah kau Mitsuki!!"

Konohamaru dan Mitsuki kemudian pergi, meninggal kan Sarada yang sedang malu-malu kucing kepada Boruto.

"Ano, Boruto." Sarada mulai bicara.

"Ada apa?"

"Yang dibilang Konohamaru-sensei? Apakah kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" Tanya Sarada. Tapi Boruto tak kunjung menjawab.

"Boruto?" Sarada kembali memastikan. *piuw* /bunyi nya kira-kira begitu lah / Boruto menghilang di kepulan asap, dan ternyata Boruto yang tadi hanya lah sebuah Bunshin.

"Awas kau! Boruto!" Teriak Sarada.

Jauh dari Konoha, Sasuke berhenti di sebuah sungai, ia kemudian meminum air jernih dari sungai itu. Lalu melanjutkan perjalanan nya. Tak lama setelah meninggal kan sungai itu, ia menemukan sebuah perkampungan yang sangat sepi, hanya ada suara burung yang terdengar. Sasuke kemudian masuk ke dalam perkampungan itu.

Ia berjalan menyusuri dan membuka beberapa pintu rumah di kampung itu. Sasuke terkejut saat melihat tiga mayat disebuah rumah. Begitu juga dengan rumah yang lain nya, seluruh kampung itu diisi oleh orang-orang yang sudah meninggal. Mayat-mayat itu tidak memiliki luka, dan hal itu menunjukkan bahwa mereka tidak dibunuh. Semua mayat tampak kurus kering hingga mereka terlihat seperti hanya kerangka yang dilapisi kulit, dan tidak ada daging sama sekali.

"Ada apa ini? Tidak ada luka di tubuh mereka, dan tidak tercium bau busuk." Ujar Sasuke

"Sepertinya mereka semua meninggal baru-baru ini." Sambung nya.

Di Konoha, Inojin pergi ke makam kakek nya. Hal ini sangat jarang terjadi, mengingat status Inojin sekarang adalah Genin dari Konoha.

"Aku membawakan bunga untuk mu, kakek." Kata Inojin.

"Maaf kakek, aku tidak bisa membawakan bunga Semanggi yang menjadi simbol klan kita, karena bunga itu sudah habis terjual. Aku janji, dilain waktu aku akan membawakan bunga Semanggi untuk mu."

"Hei Inojin, apa itu kau?!" Boruto kebetulan lewat di pemakaman itu.

"Boruto?"

Boruto kemudian masuk dan bertanya pada Inojin.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin mengunjungi makam kakekku."

"Sudah selesai?"

"Sudah."

"Ayo kita pulang."

"Tunggu."

"Ada apa?"

"Boruto, apa kau tidak ingin mengunjungi makam kakek dan nenek mu? Kau sudah berada di pemakaman mereka, dan disini juga adamakam paman mu."

Boruto terdiam sesaat.

"Tidak perlu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mengenal mereka, dan mereka tidak pernah tau aku ini siapa, karena mereka meninggal jauh sebelum aku lahir."

"Jadi itu alasan mu? Ayo lah Boruto, mereka itu keluarga mu."

"Himawari dan ibu sudah sering berkunjung ke makam paman Neji, mereka juga selalu membawakan bunga matahari untuk nya."

"Bagaimana dengan kakek dan juga nenek mu?"

"Alasan ku masih sama."

"Jika saja kau mengenal mereka, apakah kau akan mengunjungi makam mereka?"

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi."

"Seandai nya saja kau bertemu dan berkenalan dengan mereka."

"Itu mustahil, Inojin."

"Tapi aku yakin akan hal itu."

"Sudah lah, aku masih memiliki urusan dengan Sarada, dia pasti sedang mencari ku sekarang, padahal sejujur nya aku tidak mau membahas hal itu lagi. Sampai jumpa, Inojin." Boruto pergi begitu saja, ia tidak mengajak Inojin untuk pergi bersama.

"Aku tau itu mustahil, tapi kenapa hanya karena dia tidak mengenal kakek dan nenek nya, dia sampai tidak mau mengunjungi makam mereka. Dasar Boruto." Ujar Inojin.

Boruto berbaring diatas rumput di tepi sungai kecil atau anak sungai yang dekat dengan jembatan dan agak curam. Iruka yang kebetulan lewat kemudian menghampiri Boruto.

"Hari yang melelahkan ya, Boruto." Kata Iruka.

"Ke-kepala sekolah?!" Boruto terkejut melihat Iruka yang sudah berada di samping nya.

"Tidak juga." Sambung Boruto.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat tidak seperti biasa nya, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Iruka.

"Mengenai keluarga ayah ku."

"Kalau begitu, cerita kan padaku, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang keluarga ayah mu?"

"Aku berpikir, seandai nya saja aku bisa mengenal mereka."

"Begitu ya, aku bisa menceritakan tentang mereka padamu."

"Kau mengenal kakek dan nenek ku?"

"Aku tau siapa mereka, tapi kami tidak saling kenal. Meskipun begitu, aku bisa menceritakan tentang mereka padamu."

"Baiklah."

"Kau tau kan, kalau ayah mu itu adalah yatim piatu sejak usia nya baru beberapa jam?"

Boruto mengangguk.

"Kakek dan nenek mu meninggal karena Kyuubi yang berada dalam diri ayah mu, saat itu, Kyuubi dikendalikan oleh orang dari klan Uchiha, akibat dari serangan Kyuubi, aku juga menjadi yatim piatu."

"Jadi, kenapa ayah masih mau mendatangi makam orangtua nya meskipun dia tidak pernah mengenal mereka?"

"Maksudmu, karena kau tidak mengenal kakek dan nenek mu, kau jadi tidak perlu mendatangi makam mereka?"

"Ya."

"Kau ini aneh sekali."

"Tapi asal kau tau, Naruto itu pernah mengenal orangtua nya." Sambung Iruka.

"Tentu saja, saat ayah ku masih bayi."

"Saat ayah mu masih remaja, dia juga pernah bertemu dengan orangtua nya, bahkan mereka mengobrol lagi."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku tidak tau, karena Naruto bilang, pertemuan pertama nya dengan ayah juga ibu nya terjadi di dalam tubuh nya."

"Pasti akan sulit jika dijelaskan, benarkan?"

"Tidak juga jika Naruto yang menjelaskan nya padamu langsung, mungkin kau bisa menanyakan hal tersebut saat ayah mu itu sudah pensiun dari jabatan nya."

"Bagaimana dengan ayah ku? Dia sangat terlihat sibuk dan bodoh. Maksudku, aku tau dia harus menjaga kedamaian ini, tapi dia juga punya keluarga yang harus dilindungi nya."

"Semua orang di Konoha ini adalah keluarga bagi Naruto, jadi dia selalu melindungi keluarga nya."

"Kau tau? Naruto yang dulu jauh lebih nakal daripada kau."

"Aku tidak meminta kau untuk menjelaskan sifat ayah ku dimasa kecil nya."

"Oh kalau begitu kau bertanya pada orang yang salah, aku ini dulu gurunya Naruto yang bahkan hampir tidak sanggup untuk mengajari nya. Jika kau ingin tau tentang Naruto seperti yang ada dipikiran mu saat ini, kau harus nya bertanya pada Sasuke."

"Ayah nya Sarada?"

"Ya."

"Tapi paman Sasuke tidak pernah pulang ke Konoha."

"Pernah, mungkin sekali."

"Lalu, paman Sasuke itu orang nya bagaimana? Menurut beberapa orang, dia sangat kuat dan keren."

"Dia juga bersifat dingin."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat nya tertawa, tapi Naruto bilang, Sasuke pernah tertawa kencang. Aku cuma pernah melihat nya bertingkah aneh saat hari menjelang pernikahan nya dengan Sakura."

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Seperti bukan Sasuke yang sesungguh nya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Karena kau belum mengenal nya, maka kau tidak akan mengerti."

Sarada ternyata daritadi menguping percakapan antara Boruto dan Iruka. Ia kemudian pergi setelah mendengar perkataan Iruka barusan. Pada awal nya Sarada ingin bertanya ulang pada Boruto tentang perasaan Boruto pada nya, tapi ia mengurungkan niat nya tersebut dan lebih memilih pergi.

"Nah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya, masih banyak urusan yang harus aku urus." Ujar Iruka.

"Ya, silakan."

"Paman Sasuke ya, aku jadi penasaran, seperti apa dia itu." Ucap Boruto.

"Aku pulang." Kata Sakura yang baru sampai rumah di pukul 18:00.

"Mama, boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Sarada.

"Silakan saja." Sakura membuka sendal nya.

"Kepala sekolah Iruka bilang, papa sangat berbeda saat menjelang hari pernikahan papa dan mama."

"Iya, Iruka-sensei memang benar."

"Yang menjadi pertanyaan ku, perbedaan apa yang dialami papa?"

Pertanyaan Sarada itu membuat pipi Sakura merah merona, Sakura tersipu malu mengingat masa lalu yang indah dan sangat manis.

"Kau bisa menceritakan nya, mama?" Tanya Sarada.

"Terlalu panjang kalau aku menceritakan semuanya, tapi, ada satu momen yang tidak bisa kulupakan hingga sekarang, bahkan mungkin sampai aku mati nanti. Momen yang sangat manis dari Sasuke. Kau mau mendengar nya?" Tanya Sakura. Sarada hanya mengangguk.

"Waktu itu, delapan hari sebelum pernikahan kami, aku meminta nya untuk membelikan ku bunga Mawar, tapi dia malah membelikan ku bunga Sakura. Dia sangat tidak tau jenis-jenis bunga. Jadi aku marah. Papa mu memberikan alasan yang membuatku semakin mencintai nya. Dia bilang : 'aku memiliki alasan mengapa aku malah membeli bunga Sakura dan bukan bunga Mawar. Aku membeli bunga ini untuk diriku sendiri, dan aku akan membawa nya kemana pun aku pergi, agar ketika aku melihat bunga ini, aku mengingat wajah mu, jadi disaat aku merindukan mu, aku hanya perlu melihat bunga Sakura ini, Sakura' aku tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan mengatakan hal seperti itu, tapi, saat itu dia benar-benar berbeda." Ujar Sakura sambil mengingat momen manis itu.

"Apa papa benar-benar mengatakan hal tersebut?" Sarada terlihat tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak tau, mungkin ada seseorang yang mengajari nya. Tapi aku yakin, kata-kata itu, dia yang memikirkan nya sendiri, tidak ada yang mengajari nya."

"Kuharap ada yang lebih aneh."

"Memang ada, tapi cuma itu yang paling aku ingat. Nah, sekarang, ayo kita makan, aku sudah sangat lapar sehabis seharian berada di rumah sakit."

Sarada kemudian membungkuk.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku lupa masak."

"Apa?! Padahal aku sudah sangat lapar." Sakura juga ikutan membungkuk.

'Shannaro.' Batin Sakura.

 **Syihan Siregar**

Cerita ini juga saya publish di akun Wattpad saya : @syihan_asiregar


	3. 02 (Misi Hokage)

**#02 (Misi Hokage)**

Pagi-pagi sekali, Sai, Ino dan Inojin berkumpul di depan batu besar yang terukir lambang dari klan Akimichi, Nara dan Yamanaka. Sepertinya Ino ingin mengajarkan sesuatu pada anaknya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kita datang kesini?" Tanya Inojin.

"Kita akan latihan." Jawab Ino.

"Ha?! Kenapa pagi sekali?"

"Sekalian olahraga."

"Huft, baiklah, latihan apa ini?"

"Aku akan mengajarimu Shindenshin No Jutsu."

"Kalau latihan ini hanya melibatkan kita, kenapa ayah juga ikut?"

"Kau akan mengerti nanti."

"Klan kita, klan Yamanaka memiliki jutsu rahasia. Setiap jutsu rahasia klan kita selalu melibatkan pikiran. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku mengajari mu jutsu rahasia klan Yamanaka. Untuk permulaan, aku akan menunjukkan padamu apa itu Shindenshin No Jutsu." Sambung Ino.

'Shindenshin No Jutsu adalah teknik yang memungkinkan pengguna nya untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang lain melalui pikiran. Biasanya klan kita menggunakan Shindenshin No Jutsu untuk menghubungkan dua orang atau lebih. Ketika menggunakan teknik ini, kita bisa disamakan dengan sebuah telepon.' Ino menjelaskan pada Inojin lewat Shindenshin No Jutsu.

'Bagaimana bisa? Suara ibu ada di kepala ku.'

'Inilah yang namanya Shindenshin No Jutsu.'

'Ayah juga bisa mendengar percakapan kalian karena ibu mu juga mengirimkan suara nya ke kepala ayah.' Sai juga berbicara.

'Hebat.'

Boruto, Shikadai dan Denki berkumpul di restoran untuk makan sambil main game (yang bermain hanya Shikadai dan Boruto).

"Hei Boruto, biasanya kau lebih memilih makan Burger daripada makan disini." Ujar Shikadai.

"Memang nya kenapa? Aku lagi mau kesini."

"Tidak biasanya saja."

"Aku jaranh melihat Inojin-kun akhir-akhir ini, padahal dia selalu bersama kita." Kata Denki.

"Benarkah? Aku baru saja ketemu dengan Inojin kemarin." Ucap Boruto.

"Dimana?"

"Di makam, dia sedang mengunjungi makam kakeknya. Merepotkan saja."

"Ha? Bo-Boruto, kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikut aku, ngomong 'merepotkan saja'?" Tanya Shikadai.

"Aku tidak tau, kata-kata itu spontan keluar dari mulut ku."

"Ahhh, sial! Aku kalah terus." Boruto terlihat kesal.

"Membosankan sekali jika hanya kita bertiga yang ada disini." Shikadai kemudian bersandar.

"Kuharap ada permainan yang lebih seru." Ujar Denki.

"Hmmm. Kenapa kita tidak berperang? Bukankah itu lebih seru?!" Boruto langsung berdiri.

"Hei Boruto, apa kau sudah gila? Kita akan berperang?" Shikadai terkejut.

"Yosh! Cari lapangan yang luas!" Boruto sangat bersemangat.

Lagi, Sasuke menemukan sebuah perkampungan yang diisi oleh mayat. Pria dingin itu menjadi semakin penasaran sekaligus bingung dengan 2 kampung yang diisi oleh mayat. Mayat nya pun tidak memiliki luka dan dalam kondisi kurus kering. Tiba-tiba ada seorang pria yang keluar dari sebuah rumah.

"Siapapun itu, tolong aku." Pria itu terlihat sangat kurus. Sasuke kemudian menghampiri nya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa kampung ini terserang penyakit?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan, dia, dia menyerap seluruh chakra kami. Dia lari kearah hutan. Beri dia hukuman yang pan-tas." Pria itu memejamkan mata nya, Sasuke langsung memeriksa denyut nadi nya.

"Sepertinya dia yang terakhir."

"Aku harus mengejar orang itu." Sasuke meninggal kan perkampungan itu dan pergi menuju hutan.

Secepat kilat, Sasuke bisa menyusul pria misterius dengan rambut panjang itu yang berdiri membelakangi nya.

"Berhenti!" Seru Sasuke.

"Apa urusan mu?" Tanya pria itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada perkampungan itu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak tau? Kau kan Uchiha Sasuke."

"Siapa kau?"

"Uzumaki yang tidak dianggap."

"Apa?"

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan pada pekampungan itu? Apa tujuan mu?"

"Kita tidak saling kenal, kenapa kau terlalu ingin tau tentang ku? Ada hal yang lebih menarik yang ingin kulakukan."

Sasuke hanya terdiam, kemudian pria itu melanjutkan omongan nya.

"Membunuh Hokage Ketujuh!"

"Di dunia ini, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan Naruto! Kau hanya kerikil baginya."

"Oh ya? Hahahahaha, kau bahkan belum tau kekuatan ku, jadi bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu?"

'Dia tidak berani menghadapkan badan nya kearah ku, sepertinya dia tau tentang diriku, dia mencoba menghindar dari Sharingan ku.' Gumam Sasuke.

"Kau benar, aku menghindari Sharingan mu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tau?"

"Aku ini spesial, aku berasal dari klan Yamanaka."

"Kau tidak waras."

"Ha?! Oh iya, pasti kau berpikir bahwa aku ini gila, karena tadi aku mengatakan bahwa aku ini Uzumaki yang tidak dianggap. Tapi tenang saja, kau akan tau nanti."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Sayang sekali, Uchiha Itachi yang jenius memiliki adik yang bodoh."

'Apa dia? Shinobi Konoha?' Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati nya.

"Aku suka membuat orang bingung, silakan kau pikir, apa aku ini memang Shinobi Konoha."

'Klan Yamanaka ya? Itu artinya dia menggunakan Shindenshin No Jutsu untuk mengetahui apa yang ada dipikiran ku, aku harus lebih berhati-hati.' Batin Sasuke.

"Tapi sepertinya kau tidak terlalu bodoh. Dan aku harus berhati-hati dengan mu, karena sepertinya kau tau banyak tentang klan Yamanaka."

"Tidak juga, aku hanya tau sedikit karena aku memiliki teman yang berasal dari klan Yamanaka."

"Yamanaka Ino ya? Dia anak nya Yamanaka Inoichi. Seorang Kunoichi yang lumayan hebat dan tangguh. Dia

juga cantik. Kenapa kau tidak menikahi nya? Bukan kah dia menyukaimu?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Aku tau banyak tentang kau dan teman-teman mu, terlebih lagi tentang Konoha. Tapi jika membicarakan Konoha, sepertinya aku berbicara dengan orang yang salah, kau tidak tau banyak tentang Konoha kan?"

"Dari semua yang kau katakan, sepertinya kau sedang mengulur waktu."

"Jadi kau menyadarinya ya. Hm, karena Jutsu khas klan Yamanaka ini sepertinya kau harus mengatakan hasil analisa mu ya?"

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke langsung mengaktifkan Sharingan nya dan mengucap kan sebuah Jutsu yang diarahkan nya pada pria misterius itu.

"Amaterasu!" Pria itu tidak menghindar, dia membiarkan tubuh nya dibakar oleh Amaterasu.

"Sepertinya butuh banyak chakra untuk mengeluarkan Amaterasu ya? Kau bodoh Sasuke, aku yang asli sudah sampai di Konoha, untuk membunuh nya, tidak, aku akan menculik nya terlebih dahulu." Pria itu kemudian hilang dalam kepulan asap. Dan ternyata ia hanya lah sebuah Bunshin!.

"Aku mengerti sekarang, dia menyerap chakra dari seluruh orang di perkampungan itu. Oh tidak, jika dia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada perkampungan yang sebelum nya, mungkin dia bisa menculik Naruto, Naruto pasti akan menyerah karena dia tidak mau Konoha hancur akibat pertarungan yang mungkin akan terjadi antara pria itu dan Naruto." Ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi aku harus apa? Aku tidak punya burung pengantar pesan, jika aku kembali ke Konoha, itu akan memakan waktu yang lama. Tidak, aku tidak boleh mengeluh, meskipun terlambat, tapi aku harus tetap kembali ke Konoha."

Sasuke kemudian pergi menuju Konoha. Ia tau meskipun sudah terlambat untuk menyadari semua nya, tapi ia tidak akan putus asa, apa pun akan dilakukan Sasuke, demi menyelamatkan Naruto, dan tentu nya Konoha.

"Nah, sekarang, giliran mu untuk mencoba." Ucap Ino pada Inojin.

"Baik." Jawab Inojin

Inojin mentransfer apa yang ia pikirkan ke ayah dan ibu nya, tapi ia sangat lama untuk melakukan nya, padahal sudah 2 menit tapi ayah dan ibu nya belum menerima pesan dari Inojin.

"Apa menurut mu dia akan berhasil?" Tanya Sai.

"Tentu." Jawab Ino.

"Tapi ini sudah terlalu lama."

"Bersabarlah sedikit, Sai. Aku dulu juga seperti itu, untuk menguasai Jutsu ini aku bahkan membutuhkan waktu tiga tahun. Pertama kali aku mencoba nya saat ujian Chunin kedua, aku menggunakan nya sebagai alat komunikasi bagi Sakura dan Choji. Saat itu mungkin aku memang lebih cepat daripada Inojin, tapi, mungkin setahun lagi dia sudah bisa menguasainya."

'Ini sangat lama.' Pikir Inojin yang mengernyitkan dahi nya.

'Berhasil!' Gumam Inojin.

Sai dan Ino sudah menerima pesan Inojin.

"Yang kau katakan 'percobaan' bukan?" Tanya Ino.

"Iya."

"Ino, apa benar kau membutuhkan waktu tiga tahun untuk menguasai Jutsu ini?" Tanya Sai. Ino hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi, Inojin hanya membutuhkan waktu 3 menit." Kata Sai.

"Dalam waktu tiga tahun itu aku sudah lancar menggunakan nya. Inojin kan masih terlalu lama." Ino membela dirinya.

"Rentang waktu nya sangat jauh."

"Itu karena aku tidak fokus. Dari awal ayah ingin mengajariku Shindenshin No Jutsu ini, tapi, aku lebih memilih belajar dengan Tsunade-sama. Kalau saja waktu itu aku lebih fokus latihan dengan ayah, mungkin aku bisa menguasainya lebih cepat daripada Inojin."

"Begitu ya."

"Terkadang aku suka menganggu orang dengan Shindenshin No jutsu, aku mentransfer suara ku ke kepala mereka. Sebut saja ketika Naruto sedang istirahat dengan tenang, saat itu dia sedang kelelahan, namun tiba-tiba ada suara teriakan di kepala nya, itu membuat nya sangat terkejut, sampai-sampai dia terus memarahiku dua hari dua malam." Ujar Ino.

"Jadi maksud ibu apa? Aku harus menggunakan Shindenshin No Jutsu ini untuk mengganggu orang?" Pertanyaan Inojin ini membuat Ino berekspresi konyol.

"Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu, ibu hanya ingin membalas dendam kepada Hokage Ketujuh. Karena waktu kecil, dia sangat sering menjahili ibu, bukan hanya ibu, anak perempuan lain pun sering menjadi korban nya. Dan ibu rasa itu cukup adil dengan apa yang dilakukan nya pada ibu dulu."

"Hmmmm, siapa ya yang ingin ibu ganggu?"

"Kenapa tidak Hokage Ketujuh?" Tanya Inojin.

"Biasanya dia sedang bekerja saat ini, untuk menganggu nya ibu juga tau harus kapan."

"Mungkin kalau suara ku muncul tiba-tiba di kepala Sasuke-kun akan menarik, dia pasti akan terkejut hihihihi. Lagi pula aku sudah lama tidak mengobrol dengan nya." Ucap Ino.

"Ino, disini ada suami mu." Ujar Sai.

"Aku tau itu, kau ingin menyapa Sasuke-kun juga?"

"Maksudku, apa kau tidak merasa tidak enak hati, mengobrol dengan suami orang sedangkan suami mu sendiri ada disamping mu."

"Kau itu kenapa sih? Biasanya kau selalu tersenyum kalau disaat seperti ini."

"Tapi saat seperti ini baru terjadi saat ini."

"Hmm, kau cemburu ya."

"Untuk apa aku cemburu? Kalau begitu lebih baik aku pergi." Sai kemudian pergi dengan senyuman terbaik nya.

"Aku juga pergi ya, ibu. Teman-teman ku pasti bingung karena aku jarang bertemu dengan mereka akhir-akhir ini." Kata Inojin.

"Ya, silakan pergi."

Setelah suasana tenang dan sepi/ya iyalah orang si Ino cuma sendiri, kena tabok ni si Syihan (btw, panggil Han aja, biar lebih keren )/ Ino mulai memejamkan matanya/bukan mau tidur loh /.

'Sasuke-kun!' Teriakan Ino itu tidak membuat Sasuke terkejut.

'Ha?! Kau tidak terkejut? Naruto saja terkejut. Yasudahlah lupakan saja. Sasuke-kun apa kabar?'

'Ya, Ino, kau adalah jawaban nya!' Ucap Sasuke.

'He?! Apa maksudmu?'

'Hubungkan aku dengan Naruto.'

'Ada apa?'

'Jangan banyak bertanya, lakukan saja.'

'Tapi, dia sedang bekerja kalau di jam segini.'

'Ini mengenai nyawanya, sekarang cepat hubungkan aku dengan dia.'

'Baik!'

'Naruto!' Ino sudah terhubung dengan Naruto.

'Ha?! Suara itu? Ino?!' Kata Naruto.

'Naruto, cepat keluar lah dari desa, seseorang sedang mengincarmu. Jika kau tidak pergi sekarang, maka Konoha berada dalam masalah!' Ujar Sasuke.

'Eh?! Kenapa malah jadi Sasuke?' Naruto terlihat heran.

'Naruto! Kau dengar aku kan?!'

'Maaf Sasuke, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Konoha, jika itu memang sangat penting, beri aku alasan nya.'

'Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan nya lewat pikiran. Kita harus bertemu. Cepat lah, Naruto! Misi Hokage mu ini, dapat menyelamatkan ribuan nyawa di Konoha.'

'Memang nya siapa orang yang mengincar Naruto?' Tanya Ino.

'Jangan menyela!' Ucap Sasuke.

'Setidaknya bilang baik-baik dong, Sasuke-kun.' Ino tampak lemas.

'Naruto! Cepat pergi dari desa! Sekarang!'

'Baiklah! Kelihatan nya ini sangat berbahaya.'

'Lebih dari berbahaya! Sekarang, Naruto!'

'Iya iya, tidak perlu emosi juga, Sasuke.'

'Apa sudah cukup? Apa sekarang aku bisa berbicara dengan Sasuke-kun?' Tanya Ino.

'Tidak ada waktu! Keluar dari pikiran ku!' Ujar Sasuke.

'Baik.'

Ino menghentikan Shindenshin No Jutsu. Sesuai keinginan Sasuke.

"Huft, padahal aku ingin berbicara panjang lebar dengan Sasuke-kun. Ini semua karena Naruto!" Kata Ino

"Yosh, segini sudah cukup." Boruto bersama Shikadai, Sarada, Denki, Metal, Cho-Cho, Iwabe, Sumire berkumpul di halaman Akademi yang luas.

"Dimana Mitsuki?" Ujar Shikadai.

"Benar, Denki, apa kau lupa memanggil Mitsuki?" Tanya Boruto.

"Aku sudah memanggil nya, tapi dia bilang dia ingin memanggil Inojin-kun, agar jumlah kita semakin banyak." Jawab Denki.

"Hei, sebenarnya apa sih yang kau rencakan, Boruto?" Tanya Sarada.

"Kita akan main perang-perangan, buat semua nya seperti nyata!" Kata Boruto.

"Ha?! Main perang-perangan? Sadarlah Boruto, kita sudah bukan murid di Akademi lagi, kita sudah jadi Genin. Aku benci main yang dimainkan oleh anak-anak."

"Tapi ini akan seru."

"Shikadai, kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kita akan main? Aku sangat tidak suka main-main. Daripada bermain, lebih baik aku makan sepuluh bungkus keripik kentang dengan rasa balado terbaru." Ucap Cho-Cho.

"Minna!" Teriak Inojin yang berlari bersama Mitsuki.

"Akhirnya kalian datang." Kata Boruto.

"Hei ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian berkumpul di halaman Akademi?" Tanya Iruka yang baru saja datang.

"Pak kepala sekolah, Boruto memaksa kami untuk ikut dengan nya bermain perang-perangan, kami tidak mau, karena kami tau jika kami ikut dengan Boruto, pasti akan terjadi kerusakan di Akademi." Ujar Sarada.

"Itu tidak benar -dattebasa. Aku tidak memaksa kalian, jangan lebay dong, Sarada." Dengus Boruto.

"Jangan mengelak, Boru.to. Kau ini, apa kau mau bertanggung jawab jika terjadi kerusakan di Akademi, ha?!" Tanya Iruka.

"Mengertilah, ini bukan hanya sekedar main-main. Ini semacam latihan, perang-perangan bisa menambah chakra." Boruto masih membela dirinya.

"Kepala sekolah Iruka!" Konohamaru datang sambil berlari dengan cepat. Ia kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada Iruka.

"Baiklah, ayo." Ujar Iruka.

"He?! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Boruto.

"Mau ke gerbang, ayah mu akan pergi dari desa untuk beberapa hari. Kau mau ikut mengantar nya tidak?"

"Huh, untuk apa aku ikut jika cuma melakukan hal membosankan seperti itu." Boruto melipat kedua tangan nya pada dada nya.

"Terserahmu saja. Kepala sekolah, aku ikut." Ucap Sarada

"Aku juga!" Cho-Cho, Mitsuki, Inojin, Iwabe, Metal, Denki dan Sumire kompak berseru secara bersamaan. Kini hanya tinggal Shikadai dan Boruto yang berada di halaman Akademi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Boruto?" Tanya Shikadai.

"Jangan pikirkan aku, urus saja urusan mu sendiri."

"Kalau gitu aku pergi dulu."

"Eh? Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau menyusul mereka, kau mau ikut tidak?"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Heuh, merepotkan saja."

Naruto akhirnya sampai di gerbang, bersama Iruka dan rombongan nya/eak, tau lah kan, Sarada dkk, kepanjangan kalau mau disebutin /. Disana juga ada Sakura, Ino dan Kakashi juga Shikamaru.

"Kakashi-sensei, aku mempercayaimu untuk menggantikan ku selama aku pergi. Aku tau kau bisa, karena kau juga seorang Hokage." Kata Naruto.

"Aa, kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan mengurus semuanya." Jawab Kakashi.

"Naruto, ketika kau bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun nanti, tolong sampaikan salam rinduku pada dia." Ujar Sakura.

"Pasti akan kusampaikan."

"Aku akan menghubungi Sasuke-kun kembali satu jam lagi." Ucap Ino.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku sebenarnya tadi ingin berbicara padanya, tiba-tiba dia menyuruhku untuk menghubungkan nya dengan mu. Saat kau sudah selesai bicara padanya, dia menyuruhku untuk menghentikan Shindenshin No Jutsu ku."

"Kau menghubungi Sasuke-kun tanpa sepengetahuan ku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Memang nya kenapa? Dia kan teman ku."

"Tapi dia itu suamiku, kau harus izin dulu jika ingin menghubungi nya."

"Ha?! Untuk apa aku izin, memang nya dia anggota kerajaan?"

"Bukan begitu, kau itu sudah memiliki suami.." belum sempat Sakura menyelasaikan omongan nya, tiba-tiba Ino menimpal nya.

"Hei, jangan menuduhku dengan tuduhan yang tidak-tidak. Aku juga tau batasan nya, aku sudah punya suami dan anak, jika kau pikir aku menyukai nya, itu sangat menjijikkan. Aku mana mau sama pria yang sok tampan seperti itu."

"Sok tampan katamu? Sasuke-kun itu memang tampan! Lagipula, meskipun kau menjelek-jelekkan nya, kau juga pernah menggilai nya."

"Itu dulu! Sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Seleraku bukan pria seperti Sasuke-kun. Dia sangat tidak level denganku."

"Ha?! Memang nya kau pikir Sai itu tampan? Pria kasar dengan senyuman yang kaku. Heuh, hanya kau yang mau dengan nya."

"Senyuman Sai tidak kaku! Senyuman nya yang terbaik di Konoha!"

"Itu kan menurutmu, dan hanya menurutmu, menurut seluruh penduduk Konoha, senyuman Sai adalah yang terjelek di Konoha!"

"Ya ampun, merepotkan saja." Ujar Shikadai.

"Diamlah! Dasar Shikamaru kecil!" Ucap Ino dan Sakura secara bersamaan.

"Hei, aku ini mau berangkat, kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar?" Naruto malah terlihat heran.

"Ini soal kehormatan suamiku!" Naruto di bentak oleh dua wanita sekaligus. Hal itu cukup membuat nya takut, karena ia bisa saja mati ditempat akibat dihajar oleh Sakura dan Ino. Pukulan Sakura seorang saja sudah bisa meremukkan semua tulang nya, apalagi dengan bantuan Ino.

"Baiklah." Naruto mulai berkeringat dan meneguk ludah nya, tanda ia mulai takut.

"Dimana Boruto?" Lanjutnya.

"Dia tidak mau ikut. Aku heran padanya, padahal ayah nya akan pergi untuk beberapa hari dari desa ini, tapi kenapa dia tidak mau mengantar mu ke gerbang, hanya ke gerbang." Jawab Iruka.

"Hahahaha, begitulah Boruto." Ujar Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu ya." Sambung nya.

"Aku akan menyuruh Ino untuk menghubungkan ku dengan mu setiap dua jam sekali." Ujar Kakashi

"Aa, aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu, asal Ino tidak tidak mengejutkan ku."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengejutkan mu." Kata Ino.

"Sampai jumpa." Naruto kemudian berlari menjauhi desa. Ia hanya membawa tas ransel yang berisi bekal. Tas ransel itu menutupi sebagian kecil tulisan 'Hokage Ketujuh' yang berada di belakang jubah Naruto.

"Jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada Sasuke-kun! Kalau perlu kau menyampaikan ciuman ku untuk nya! Kau tidak keberatankan?! Karena kau sudah pernah melakukan nya!' Teriak Sakura. Kata-kata Sakura itu membuat Iruka, Ino dan Shikamaru tertawa geli.

"Itu menjijikkan, Sakura-chan!" Naruto membalas teriakan Sakura. Sakura kemudian terkekeh kecil.

 **Syihan Siregar** Cerita ini juga saya publish di akun Wattpad saya : @syihan_asiregar


	4. 03 (Makam Pahlawan Konoha)

**#03 (Makam Pahlawan Konoha)**

Malam hari akhirnya tiba. Di malam itu, Ino berada di kantor Hokage bersama Shikamaru dan Kakashi. Kakashi memintanya untuk menghubungi Naruto, sesuai janji Kakashi tadi.

'Naruto!' Panggil Ino.

'Ino?'

'Naruto, kau sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke?' Tanya Kakashi.

'Belum, sepertinya jarak kami masih jauh. Jangan terlalu khawatir dong, Kakashi-sensei, aku bisa menjaga diriku.'

'Jadi begitu, lalu, kau sedang apa sekarang?'

'Ha?! Apa itu penting bagimu?'

'Tidak. Tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja.'

'Aku sedang duduk di dekat api unggun, aku ingin tidur. Aku sudah makan, aku tidak sikat gigi karena aku tidak membawa sikat gigi, aku sudah minum, baru saja, aku sudah kencing tadi, aku sudah menguap dua menit yang lalu, aku menggaruk kaki ku tadi. Lima menit yang lalu aku memikirkan Hinata. Dan sekarang aku ingin tidur, jadi jangan ganggu aku.'

'Ada apa, kau marah?'

'Tidak, aku sangat bahagia, bahkan aku sekarang lagi lompat-lompat. Kau puas? Tolong jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan ku, Kakashi-sensei.'

'Aku tau kau bisa menjaga dirimu, karena kau itu kuat. Tapi kau itu ceroboh dan bodoh. Musuh bisa saja tau dimana lokasi mu berada.'

'Memangnya musuh berada dimana?'

Disaat yang sama, Shikadai, Inojin dan Cho-Cho sedang makan di warung Ichiraku bersama Choji. Shikadai dan Inojin duduk terpisah dari Choji dan Cho-Cho, dikarenakan anak dan ayah itu sedang lomba makan Ramen. Mereka berdua belum berhasil memecahkan rekor Hinata yang habis memakan 46 porsi mangkuk Ramen.

"Melihat mereka makan secepat itu, aku malah jadi enek." Ujar Shikadai.

"Aku malah berpikir, bagaimana cara mereka mengunyah? Apa mereka langsung menelan semua Ramen nya?" Tanya Inojin.

"Memikirkan nya malah menjadi merepotkan. Yasudahlah, kalau begitu kita makan saja."

"Shikadai, Inojin, kenapa kalian makan lama sekali sih? Biar aku bantu ya." Tiba-tiba Cho-Cho menghampiri meja Shikadai dan Inojin. Ia dengan cepat melahap Ramen milik Shikadai dan Inojin.

"Hei, Cho-Cho, itu tidak adil, kau memakan Ramen yang berada diluar meja kita." Kata Choji.

"Tidak ada perarturan yang begitu. Lagipula, ayah juga curang karena menghabiskan tiga porsi Ramen ku." Jawab Cho-Cho.

"Hei, jika kau menghabiskan semuanya, jadi kami makan apa?" Tanya Shikadai. Cho-Cho kemudian meminum kuah Ramen dari mangkuk Shikadai dan Inojin. Ia membersihkan mangkuk itu sehingga sepertinya 2 mangkuk itu tak perlu dicuci lagi.

"Kalian kan bisa beli lagi." Jawab Cho-Cho.

"Aa, tapi kami tidak mau membayar yang ini." Ucap Inojin.

"Terserah."

"Kalau gitu kita cari tempat makan yang lain saja, Shikadai." Ujar Inojin.

"Aa." Jawab Shikadai.

Shikadai dan Inojin kemudian pergi meninggalkan warung Ichiraku. Ditengah jalan, mereka bertemu dengan Sarada.

"Kau habis darimana?" Tanya Shikadai.

"Tadinya aku ingin mengantar makanan untuk bibi Ino, ibu membuatkan makanan ini untuknya, tapi dia tidak ada dirumah." Jawab Sarada.

"Kalau gitu biar aku saja yang memberikan nya pada ibu." Kata Inojin.

"Oh iya, kau kan anaknya." Sarada menyerahkan rantang berisi makanan itu kepada Inojin, Inojin kemudian mengambil nya.

"Kita sebentar lagi akan melewati makam." Kata Sarada.

"Hei jangan gitu dong, aku jadi merinding." Ucap Shikadai.

"Ternyata kau juga seorang penakut ya."

"Normal nya semua manusia punya rasa takut."

"Tidak usah pikirkan tentang itu, pikirkan saja perut kita." Timpal Inojin.

"Dasar Cho-Cho itu, orang lagi kelaparan, dia malah menyantap semuanya, dasar rakus." Ujar Shikadai.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Sarada

"Tadi, aku dan Inojin diajak makan di Ichiraku oleh Cho-Cho. Dia bilang, dia mau kami jadi saksi perlombaan makan nya dengan paman Choji, daripada bosan melihat mereka makan, kami akhirnya ikut makan, tapi adi meja yang berbeda. Baru saja kami akan makan, tiba-tiba Cho-Cho datang dan menghabisi makanan kami." Jawab Shikadai.

"Hihihihi, kalian ini seperti tidak mengenalnya saja."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Inojin.

"Cho-Cho itu kan memang gendut, jadi dia banyak makan."

"Hei, hati-hati, jika dia mendengar mu mengatakn dia gendut, kau bisa dihabisi nya ditempat." Kata Shikadai.

"Bahkan dia mungkin akan memakan ku." Ucap Sarada.

"Hahahahahaha." Mereka bertiga tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jadi, kalian akan makan dimana?" Tanya Sarada.

"Mungkin lebih baik makan dirumah." Ujar Shikadai.

"Boruto?" Inojin terkejut melihat Boruto berada di Makam Pahlawan Konoha.

Dilain tempat, Ino berjalan menuju rumah nya. Selama dijalan, Ino terus mengingat percakapan nya dengan Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi dan Shikamaru tadi.

'Memangnya musuh berada dimana?' Dimulai dari kata-kata Naruto itu, percakapan mulai panjang melalui Shindenshin No Jutsu milik Ino [Flashback].

'Mana aku tau.' Jawab Kakashi.

'Mungkin Sasuke tau sesuatu.' Kata Shikamaru.

'Tapi dia bilang, dia tidak mau menjelaskan semuanya sebelum kami bertemu, jadi menurutku percuma saja, pasti dia tidak akan memberitau kita.' Ujar Naruto.

'Kita tidak akan tau kalau tidak mencobanya. Aku akan menghubungi Sasuke-kun, sekalian aku ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ku yang terputus tadi.' Ucap Ino.

'Terserah kalian saja.' Naruto terlihat pasrah.

'Sasuke-kun!' Teriak Ino yang sudah terhubung dengan Sasuke.

'Lagi-lagi kau tidak terkejut.' Lanjutnya.

'Bisakah kau tidak teriak-teriak begitu, Ino?!' Sewot Naruto.

'Iya iya.'

'Ada apa? Kenapa kau menghubungkan ku dengan Naruto?' Tanya Sasuke.

'Tidak hanya dengan Naruto, Hokage Keenam dan Shikamaru juga.' Jawab Ino.

'Sasuke, jelaskan tentang orang ini.' Kata Kakashi.

'Hei, Kakashi-sensei, kalau ngomong jangan gantung dong, Sasuke tidak akan mengerti maksudmu apa.' Timpal Naruto.

'Aku tidak tau banyak. Awalnya dia bilang kalau dia itu Uzumaki yang tidak dianggap, tapi ternyata dia bisa menggunakan Shindenshin No Jutsu, aku juga bingung. Dia sepertinya Shinobi Konoha, karena dia tau banyak tentang diriku.' Ujar Sasuke.

'He?! Kau mengerti maksud Kakashi-sensei?' Naruto terlihat heran.

'Shindenshin No Jutsu katamu? Aku tidak pernah mendengar kalau ada anggota klan Yamanaka diluar Konoha.' Ino malah terlihat kaget.

'Jadi begitu, aku mengerti. Mungkin saja ayahnya berasal dari klan Uzumaki, dan ibunya dari klan Yamanaka, atau sebaliknya.' Ucap Kakashi.

'Kupikir juga begitu. Tapi, jika dia Shinobi Konoha, kenapa dia mengincar Naruto dan mengkhianati Konoha?' Tanya Sasuke.

'Mungkin saja, dia sama sepertiku dulu.' Lanjutnya.

'Apapun itu, kita harus mengakhiri rencana jahat orang ini, meskipun kita tidak tau siapa dia.' Kata Kakashi.

'Tapi, bagaimana bisa ada anggota klan Yamanaka diluar Konoha, kalau pun ada, ayahku harusnya bilang padaku.' Ujar Ino.

'Mungkin saja Inoichi-san lupa.' Jawab Kakashi.

'Tidak, orang ini sepertinya masih muda, walaupun aku tidak melihat wajahnya, tapi dari badannya, ia tampak seperti remaja berusia empat belas tahun.' Ucap Sasuke.

'Paman Inoichi meninggal lima belas tahun yang lalu, jadi dia pasti tidak mengenal orang ini.' Ujar Shikamaru.

'Tidak penting berapa usianya atau dari klan mana dia berasal, yang terpenting, orang ini harus dihentikan!' Seru Naruto.

[Flashback, selesai/bingung mau buat kata-kata apa pas plesbeknya selesai, gini aja ya mungkin ada yang mau nyumbang kata yang lebih bagus dan nggak kaku kayak gitu /

'Jika orang ini berasal dari klan Yamanaka, aku juga harus berurusan dengannya.' Batin Ino.

Ia kemudian bertemu dengan Boruto yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan nya.

"Bibi Ino?" Kata Boruto.

"Boruto? Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini diluar? Hinata pasti sedang mencarimu sekarang."

"Tadi aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Mitsuki. Bibi Ino sendiri sedang apa malam-malam begini diluar?"

"Aku habis dari kantor Hokage."

Disaat yang bersamaan, Boruto juga ada di Makam Pahlawan Konoha. Sarada, Shikadai dan Inojin kemudian menghampirinya yang berdiri di makam Minato.

"Boruto, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Shikadai.

"Apa kata-kataku waktu itu mengubahmu, Boruto?" Kata Inojin.

"Hal bodoh apa yang kau lakukan di makam seperti ini, ha?!" Ujar Sarada.

"Kau benar, kata-katamu waktu itu telah mengubahku." Ucap Boruto pada Inojin.

"Kau tidak melakukan hal yang bodoh kan?" Tanya Sarada. Boruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang bersama." Ujar Inojin.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri." Boruto pergi begitu saja.

"Ada apa dengannya? Dia terlihat aneh." Ucap Sarada.

"Mungkin dia sedih."

"Sedih kenapa?"

"Aku bilangkan mungkin."

"Atau jangan-jangan..." kata Inojin yang mulai keringat dingin.

"Dia kerasukan setan." Lanjutnya, Inojin kemudian lari ketakutan dan disusul oleh Shikadai.

"Hei, tunggu aku!" Teriak Shikadai.

"Dasar penakut!" Ujar Sarada yang ditinggal sendirian di makam. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah kiri. Sebuah makam menarik perhatian nya. Sarada kemudian mendekati makam itu. Di batu nisannya tertulis nama 'Itachi Uchiha'.

"Itachi Uchiha?"

"Bukankah dia orang yang membantai seluruh anggota klan Uchiha kecuali ayah?"

"Bagaimana bisa dia dimakamkan disini?" Sarada terlihat bingung.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, bibi Ino." Kata Boruto sambil berjalan menjauhi Ino.

"Cepatlah, jika kau tidak pulang dalam beberapa menit, Hinata akan mencarimu!"

"Baik!"

Baru 10 langkah Ino berjalan, tiba-tiba ia bertemu dengan Inojin dan Shikadai yang sedang berlari ketakutan.

"Hei kalian kenapa? Kalian terlihat ketakutan?" Tanya Ino.

"Bo-Boruto kerasukan setan." Jawab Inojin.

"Ha?! Yang benar saja, ibu tadi baru saja bertemu dan berbicara dengannya." Ino terlihat tidak percaya.

"Apa? Apa dia normal?" Tanya Shikadai.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Tentu saja dia normal."

"Tadi dia terlihat sangat aneh! Seperti orang yang kerasukan setan." Ujar Shikadai.

"Menurutku, kalian lah yang aneh." Ucap Ino yang kemudian meninggalkan Shikadai dan Inojin.

"Ibu! Tunggu!" Inojin berlari menyusul emaknya/.

"Merepotkan saja." Ujar Shikadai.

"Aku pulang." Kata Sarada yang baru tiba dirumahnya.

"Kau sudah memberikannya pada bibi Ino? Apa katanya? Enak?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bibi Ino tidak ada dirumahnya, jadi aku memberikannya pada Inojin." Jawab Sarada.

"Jadi begitu." Sakura tampak lemas.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin Ino menerimanya, tapi tidak apa-apa."

"Mama?"

"Hn?"

"Itachi Uchiha itu orang yang membantai seluruh anggota klan Uchiha kecuali ayah kan?"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kenapa makam nya ada di Makam Pahlawan Konoha?"

"Sebenarnya, dia itu memang pahlawan, dia itu pahlawan bagi dunia Shinobi, sama seperti Hokage Ketujuh, dia cukup berjasa di Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat. Awalnya dia memang tidak di makam kan disitu, tapi setelah perang besar itu, dia akhirnya dimakam kan secara layak."

"Secara layak? Memangnya sebelumnya dia dimakam kan secara tidak layak?"

"Untuk hal itu, kau harus menanyakannya pada papamu."

"Dan, jika dia seorang pahlawan, kenapa dia membunuh seluruh anggota klannya dan hanya menyisakan satu? Apa spesialnya papa hingga hanya papa yang tidak dibunuhnya?"

"Sekali lagi, kau mestinya menanyakan hal itu pada papamu langsung."

"Mama kenal dengan Itachi Uchiha?"

"Tidak terlalu, tapi aku tau siapa dia, begitu juga sebaliknya."

"Sepertinya hidup dizaman mama waktu masih remaja itu sangat menyenangkan ya?"

"Kelihatannya seperti itu, tapi jika kau benar-benar hidup saat itu, mungkin akan sangat berbeda dari yang kau pikirkan."

"Malah menurutku, lebih menyenangkan hidup disaat begini, dunia damai, penuh dengan keceriaan."

"Tapi, terkadang itu membosankan, aku ingin latihan sekeras mama latihan dulu, aku ingin menjalankan misi yang membahayakan nyawa seperti mama dulu."

"Tidak lama lagi, kau juga akan mengalaminya."

"Karena aku sekarang berstatus Genin?"

"Ya."

"Tapi misi yang kujalankan selalu mencari kucing yang hilang."

"Kau kan baru menjalankan tiga misi, tapi terkadang, misi yang membahayakan nyawa kita baru di dapatkan saat kita berstatus Chunin. Intinya, berjuanglah, lakukan yang terbaik, banggakan mama dan papamu."

Sarada tersenyum, dan senyuman itu dibalas oleh Sakura.

Siang telah tiba. Dibawah teriknya Matahari, Sasuke berhenti berjalan karena merasa ada orang yang mengikutinya, dengan cepat, ia melemparkan 2 Shuriken sekaligus. 2 Shuriken itu berhasil ditangkis oleh Naruto, ya, ternyata orang yang mengikutinya adalah Naruto (lebih tepatnya Naruto berhasil menemukan Sasuke).

"Naruto?"

"Kau selalu waspada ya, Sasuke."

"Bagaimana? Kau pergi tidak dari gerbang kan? Tidak ada yang tau kau pergi kecuali mereka bertiga kan?" Tanya Sasuke/NB : mereka bertiga maksudnya Ino, Shikamaru dan Kakashi ya, jangan bingung atuh /.

"Tentu saja aku pergi melalui gerbang, dan semua orang di Konoha tau kalau aku pergi."

"Apa? Dasar bodoh, orang itu bisa mengetahuinya!"

"Bukankah itu lebih bagus? Kalau dia tau bahwa aku berada diluar desa, maka dia akan menjauhi Konoha."

"Aku bingung."

"Bingung? Aku hampir tidak pernah melihatmu bingung."

"Sebenarnya, yang diincar olehnya Konoha apa kau? Aku hanya takut jika dia melakukan hal yang membahayakan Konoha dan seluruh penduduk Konoha."

"Jangan khawatir, Konoha diisi oleh para Shinobi yang hebat dan kuat, contohnya Sakura-chan."

"Kau benar, ayo kita pergi."

"Kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Ke markas Orochimaru, mungkin dia tau sesuatu tentang orang ini."

"Markas Orochimaru ya? Lama tidak berjumpa dengannya."

Boruto dan Shikadai naik ke atas kereta sambil memakan Burger. Dulu saat masih di Akademi mereka sangat sering melakukan hal ini, tapi sejak mereka menjadi Genin, mereka disibukkan dengan misi yang mereka jalankan, jadi mereka sudah jarang melakukan hal ini.

Sambil memakan Burger, Shikadai bertanya.

"Boruto, ada apa denganmu semalam? Kau terlihat aneh."

"Ha?! Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat kau ke makam, kau seperti kerasukan setan."

"Ke makam? Aku tidak ke makam semalam, terakhir aku ke makam bersama Inojin."

"Yang benar saja? Bukan hanya aku yang melihat kau di makam kakekmu, ada Sarada dan Inojin juga."

"Inojin tau kalau aku tidak mau ke makam kakekku, tidak mungkin aku kesana, apalagi malam-malam. Kalau kau tidak percaya tanya saja pada Mitsuki, dari sore sampai malam aku terus bersamanya, dan ketika dalam perjalanan pulang aku bertemu dengan bibi Ino. Mungkin yang kau katakan itu hanya mimpi."

"Tapi aku rasa, itu memang nyata, kalau kau tidak percaya, tanya saja pada Sarada atau Inojin."

Boruto memasukkan Burger yang hanya tersisa 1/4 dari ukuran asli nya itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku akan mencari Inojin." Kata Boruto.

"Aku ikut."

"Ha?! Kau mau ngapain?"

"Aku tidak ada misi hari ini, jadi daripada tidak ada kerjaan, lebih baik aku ikut denganmu."

"Yasudahlah, ayo." Boruto dan Shikadai kemudian lompat dari atas kereta.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah hampir sampai di markas Orochimaru, lalu Naruto berbicara.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar sekali untuk sampai."

"Kenapa? Kau sepertinya sangat merindukan Orochimaru."

"Bukan dengan Orochimaru, tapi dengan kapten Yamato, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya, terakhir kali aku melihatnya, dia terlihat tua."

"Pengganti Kakashi, ha?"

"Aa, kau kenal dengannya bukan?"

"Tidak sepertimu."

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengenalnya sepertiku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kalau ada dia, semua kesulitan akan berubah menjadi kemudahan."

"Contohnya?"

"Dia bisa membuat rumah yang luas dalam satu detik! Jadi, kalau kau sedang berada di hutan, dia bisa membuatkan rumah yang nyaman untukmu, selain itu, dia juga bisa membuat kandang dalam satu detik, dia bisa membuat penjara dalam satu detik, dia bisa membuat pohon dalam satu detik, dia bisa membuat jembatan..."

"Dalam satu detik." Timpal Sasuke.

"Tanpa kau sadari, kita sudah sampai satu detik yang lalu." Lanjutnya.

Naruto terkejut melihat Yamato yang tergeletak dengan pedang yang tertancap di perutnya.

"Kapten Yamato!" Naruto langsung mengahampiri mantan kelinci percobaan Orochimaru itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku akan mencari Karin." Ujar Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa mengatasinya." Naruto menyabut pedang itu dari perut Yamato, ia lalu masuk dalam mode Kyuubi dan mode Sage secara bersamaan, menciptakan simbol di matanya. Naruto lalu menempelkan tangannya ke luka yang dialami Yamato, ketika ia mengangkat tangannya, luka Yamato sudah sembuh.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Tanya Yamato.

"Ini seperti yang kau lakukan pada Kakashi bukan?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, terlalu sulit jika dijelaskan."

"Apa yang terjadi, kapten Yamato?" Lanjutnya.

"Pertanyaan mu akan dijawab oleh Orochimaru."

"Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya dia juga membutuhkan bantuan sepertiku, jadi, cepatlah masuk kedalam."

"Baik. Ayo, Sasuke!" Naruto dan Sasuke lalu masuk ke dalam markas Orochimaru, mereka berlari dengan cepat, demi mendapatkan jawaban dari Orochimaru dan tentunya untuk membantu Orochimaru.

Maaf ya, words di chapter ini nggak sebanyak chapter sebelumnya. Untuk mengobati kekecewaan kalian, aku akan kasih bocoran chapter selanjutnya deh, semoga kalian senang ya tapi jangan lompat-lompat lho, btw jangan lupa vote nya ya, makasih yang udah baca dan vote .

Sinopsis NPFET #04 (82) :

Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya bertemu dengan Orochimaru dan pertanyaan Naruto pun terjawab. Pria misterius itu membangkitkan 8 Shinobi Konoha yang terkuat untuk menyerang Konoha. Ternyata masih ada 2 Shinobi Konoha lagi yang ia bangkitkan untuk menyerang desa besar itu. Artinya 8 2 berarti ada 10 Shinobi Konoha yang menyerang desa itu. Siapakah 2 Shinobi itu?.

Udah segitu aja ya guys, maaf kalau sinopsisnya jelek .

Syihan Siregar

Udah segini aja guys, saya cuma publish sampai bagian 3 disini, kalo mau baca bagian 4 sampai bagian akhir, silakan baca di akun Wattpad saya : @syihan_asiregar foto profilnya sama kok sama yang di , jangan lupa follow akun Wattpad saya ya.


End file.
